Pinch Me
by willowbv
Summary: RoswellSmallvilleCharmed:Clark and Lana Kent-Lang are happily married Hollywood movie stars, Maria Deluca is a second year psychology student at UCLA. Two different worlds are about to collide and maybe, just maybe, happiness can emerge from tragedgy...


Title:Pinch Me  
  
Author:willowbv  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Crossover, Smallville/Roswell/Charmed, UC/CC couples  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own, Smallville, Roswell or Charmed. They are the properties of Fox, WB and co.   
  
AN:This is a Clark (Smallville) and Maria (Roswell) centered fic and it's an idea that's been in my head for a while now, so I decided it was time to post it. This is my first step into the Crossover world (so feedback would be great) and it's more character crossover than mythology.  
  
Summary:   
  
There are no aliens and no white lighters.  
  
Here's the character run-down:  
  
Maria Deluca  
  
–19 years old  
  
–- majoring in psychology at UCLA  
  
–hometown: Roswell, New Mexico  
  
FRIENDS  
  
–Chole Sullivan – journalism major  
  
–Isabel Evans – fashion major  
  
–Alex Whitman – computer tech major  
  
–Kyle Valenti – sports science major  
  
Clark Kent  
  
–24 years old  
  
–actor/director  
  
–married to actress Lana Lang  
  
FRIENDS  
  
–Liz Paker  
  
–Max Evans  
  
–Chris Halliwell ( step-brother)  
  
Clark Kent and Lana Kent-Lang are happily married Hollywood movie stars, Maria Deluca is a second year psychology student at UCLA. Two different worlds are about to collide and maybe, just maybe, happiness can emerge from tragedgy...  
  
****  
  
PART 1  
  
Warm, early morning Californian rays filtered through cream coloured luxurious curtains, giving them a luminescent quality.  
  
A cocoon of warmth, along with white cotton sheets, surrounded the couple sharing a comfortably soft double bed.  
  
Clark Kent reluctantly opened his eyes and was greeted by the welcoming sight of his beautiful wife. His eyes traveled along her petite frame and rested on her protruding stomach. He couldn't help but rest his hand on it. A smile swept across his lips as he felt a small but powerful kick.  
  
That will never get old, he thought blissfully.  
  
Movement from the rest of the body shifted his eyes to the angelic face of the mother of his child. His wife, Lana Kent-Lang.  
  
"Hey," she greeted him with a sleepy smile.  
  
His lips met hers for a slow soft kiss. "Hey," he responded with a smile.  
  
He glanced at his hand which still rested on her stomach and then back at her. "Are you sure we don't want to know?" he asked with a raised brow.  
  
"Clark," she warned with a smile, "the baby's due in three days, that's not long to wait to find out if it's a boy or a girl."   
  
Clark smiled as she nestled deeper into his chest, he could feel her smiling and automatically  
  
wrapped his arms around her.   
  
He loved that action because it always reminded him that she was his, wholly and completely.  
  
"In three days, I'm gonna be a dad," he said in awe.  
  
She looked up at him with complete love and adoration. "Yep, and you're gonna be a great one."  
  
"You're gonna be a great mum too," he said before planting a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Love you," he said.  
  
"Love you more," she said.   
  
The challenge was evident in her voice.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he asked with dancing eyes.  
  
"Yeah," she replied.  
  
She kissed the tip of his nose.  
  
He kissed her cheek and her lips. "Really?"  
  
He bettered him by kissing him till they were both breathless.   
  
"Really", she whispered breathlessly.  
  
Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was uncombed, she had no make up whatsoever, she was a natural beauty. A state he loved her best. She was positively breathtaking.   
  
And I absolutely have to show her how much I love her, he decided.  
  
He loved her with his lips on every area of her body before returning once more to the lips.  
  
"Okay," she sighed happily. "We love each other more".  
  
"And don't you forget it."  
  
They lay in bed, enjoying the comfortable silence and each other's presence.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Lana.  
  
"Eleven," he replied.  
  
She groaned and started getting out of bed, "We gotta meet Max and Liz for lunch at one remember? We're picking them up from Mr Parker's office?".  
  
"Yeah," he replied sitting up.  
  
Liz and Max were their closest friends, who had been going out since they were embryos. They were both doing their PhD's at Berkely and had been vital in him and Lana finally getting together.  
  
He had admired Lana from afar. He knew they were both in the same career field but to him, she still was this unattainable actress, he glimpsed at parties and watched on the big screen. He had made his directorial debut with Bitter Lies, where Lana played the lead. He had invitied Max and Liz to hang out with him on set and they had gone to work trying to get them together.  
  
Two years later, they were happily married and expecting their first child.  
  
Clark watched her head towards the shower and pause at the entrance.  
  
"Aren't you going to join me?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"You don't need to tell me twice," he replied racing to join her.  
  
He had stopped counting how many times since the moment his dreams had become reality, he had had to pinch himself to remind himself that he wasn't dreaming.  
  
His life was more than perfect, it was beautiful.  
  
****  
  
Maria dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom. Today was supposed to be lie-in day, but she had to go and check in with her Aunt Claudia. Her Aunt Claudia was the Mackenzie in Mackenzie, Parker and Adams associates, one of the top law firms in Los Angeles. She was a bull in the courtroom but to Maria, she was her fast-talking, blunt but caring Aunt who always made time for her.   
  
She was taking her out for lunch and making sure that everything was fine in Deluca-land. She was a long way from Roswell NewMexico and her only biological family to keep tabs on her, was her. Although, it was her second year in L.A. and she had made a new family with her friends, Maria still loved meeting her aunt.  
  
Just not when I have a late night.  
  
****  
  
After a wake up shower, dressed in jeans and a green three-quarter length top, Maria ventured downstairs.  
  
Alex and Isabel sat in the kitchen making lunch. They were her project. They both liked each other, but neither would make a move. She planned on stepping in later on that day, but right now, she had a lunch to go to.  
  
"Hi," she greeted them.  
  
"Afternoon," said Alex.  
  
"Here." Isabel handed her a magazine, "I got you the latest Entertainment Weekly," she said.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled, "I'll grab you a copy of Vanity Fair as pay back," she added.  
  
She grabbed an apple to tide her over. "I gotta go meet my Aunt, see you guys later," she waved before heading out of the door.  
  
Glancing at the cover of the magazine, she was overjoyed to find out that her favourite couple, Clark and Lana Kent-Lang were on the cover. They were young, gorgeous, married and expecting a baby. She was young, average looking and working on her psychology degree at UCLA.  
  
Two completely different worlds, she thought to herself as she headed towards the bus stop.  
  
**** 


End file.
